


My Brown Eyed Boy

by butterflysandbullets



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Photography, Singing, University Years, bad singing, flashbacks- sort of, hint of something dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Seb reminisce about a song and a dance during their days at Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brown Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well... here is another little look into what our boys were like during their days at Oxford University. And of course... a little song to go with it.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and follow our blogs!
> 
> http://butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://samjournalentires.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://thecatsidhemoriarty.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://proftigermoran.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://theprincessbrilove.tumblr.com/

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG8Ect3Xn7w

 

The music that filtered out of Jim’s office usually dictated his mood. In the past, just by pausing by the door when it was shut and listening for a moment I could tell what kind of night we were going to have at home. But since… since things are different now, there are fewer closed doors. And the music has changed some.

Recently, we’ve decided that we needed to use the offices that once housed the consulting business for… other things. And in that process we’ve decided to clean them out. I’ve used my office all along, using it as a space to work out research for my books, my lesson plans, even just a quiet space to plan a trip or order a gift for my husband. I personally like the idea of having a place to leave thing out and open and unfinished. Putting the work on pause, if you will. So I can come back to it later and it’s exactly where I left it.

Jim, well, Jim would work from whatever space he was occupying at that time. More than once I had come home to find that there was an elaborate plan for a mission spread out across our bed and Jim was curled up on the sofa, since there was no place to sleep in the bed.

Jim and I were in our offices one lovely rainy afternoon and Jim was cleaning out his desk. That alone was a project and I had retreated to my office to work on my book some. The pass through bathroom that separated the inner doors of our offices was open and I could hear Jim rummaging around in his desk. Every now and again he would make a little Oh! or Ah! as he found something that sparked his interest. I would smile and shake my head, wondering what treasure he had found now. But there was one treasure that had me in his office within moments of him finding it.

I could hear Jim’s gasp of awe in whatever it was that he had found and then silence. The kind of silence with Jim that often made grown men piss themselves and given up nuclear bomb codes. I just shrugged my shoulders and waited for the storm. And what a storm it was. At first I didn’t realize that Jim had turned on his music. And then I heard the first few notes and I smiled. I was on my feet and walking to the door, my hand running through my hair in an unconscious movement to ensure that I was… what? Looking good for my husband? I smiled and shook my head. I leaned against the doorway and my eyes sought out Jim. He was standing by the built in bar behind his large table and chairs, reading the label on a bottle of scotch.

“You were drinking vodka that night, weren’t you.” he said, a sad smile playing on his lips. “I think I was drinking beer.”

“Yeah. Vodka tonics to be exact. And you… Harp I think.” I said coming towards him and wrapping my arms around his slender waist. He put the bottle down and moved his arms up to my neck, smiling a bit wider. We didn’t dance so much as just swayed a bit while hanging onto each other.

“You were drunk.” he said as he rested his head against my chest. “You were a fool.”

“Yup.” I said as I ran my hand down his back. “I was a fool in love.” I kissed the top of his head. “I think that might have been the first time we had ever seen each other like that.”

“Might have been.” Jim agreed. “You truly embarrassed yourself that night.” he gave a little laugh.

“When didn’t I, especially when it came to you?” I asked, looking down at him. He pulled away from me a bit and I saw the look in his eyes. The love that was there was almost overwhelming and I couldn’t resist bending down to kiss him before gathering him close to me again. “Besides, you seemed to enjoy it.”

“It was the beer.” he said, trying to rationalize his actions from twenty years ago. “I was drunk. You were a fool.”

“I was a fool, standing on a table, singing at the top of my lungs. I was… no. I am still a fool in love with you.”

The song ended and Jim stretched for the remote to his stereo system, putting it back on again.

I hummed along to the first couple of lines, singing the chorus in his ear, smiling as I changed the words again as I did that night at the party we had attended in university. I had gotten myself drunk enough and was so in love, so head over heels in love with my boyfriend, that I climbed onto a table and gave a very bad, very off key version of Van Morrison’s Brown Eyed Girl to my lover. And I didn’t live it down amongst our mates for a long time.

Jim hummed a bit on his own as the song played through again and I gave him a little dip. He laughed. I leaned down and kissed him. “My brown eyed boy.” I said, my lips against his. “I love you.”

“I love you too Tiger.”

“What set this mood off?” I asked as I pulled him back upright and turned to get a bottle of water from his mini bar.

“I found a picture of you from Uni in my desk. I… I was just remembering.”

“Oh.”

“It was good memories. I promise.” He said swiping my bottle and taking a drink before heading back to his desk. I grabbed another bottle of water and came around to see all the little bits of treasure Jim had laid out on the surface of his large cherry desk. My eyes glanced over various flash drives, buttons, keys to who knew what, and bits of his scribbling hand on scraps of paper. In the corner, just under the edge of the blotter I realized there were several pictures. I gently pulled them out, Jim’s face giving me a bit of a scowl. Neither of us were sentimental about having photographs in our offices. We were cautious enough to make sure that there was nothing anyone could use against us.

I flipped through the pictures, a few I had seen before, old pictures of his family in Ireland, a few of me from over the years, one of what I assumed was our daughter when she was a chubby toddler. But I found the one that had set off the wave of nostalgia in Jim’s choice of music.

Neither Jim nor I were big on posing for photos when were in Uni. There were a few here and there… a few random shots that someone captured for us and gifted us with at some point. But neither of us found the need to go seeking out photographs.

Jim and I had been approached once by a mate who was studying photography and wanted to take our pictures. It was the first time Jim and I really got to see what we looked like together. Not just at a party or something, but together. It was the outtake photographs that we cherished more than anything. It was the ones of the two of us huddled in a corner or just holding each other. We were so much in love and had no idea what was coming for us.

My fingers ghosted over the old picture and I smiled. Jim’s hand landed on my thigh that was closest to him as I leaned against his desk next to where he was sitting.

“Always my favorite.” he said, a bit of sadness in his voice. “I.. I lost it when I lost myself. I had no idea it was here the whole time.”

“I found it in a book.” I said, remembering the day I put it in his desk. “I was looking for something and I pulled a book of poetry off of the shelf upstairs. It fluttered to the floor. I… I carried it in my pocket for a few days before I stuck it in your drawer.”

“Thank you.” he was far away again. I picked up the remote and hit the button, changing the song and I smiled as another Van Morrison song came flooding out of the speakers.  An old Irish tune and I kissed his head again before heading back to my office to leave him to his thoughts.

“Tiger?” he said as I was at the door.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” he said quietly before turning his back to the door and I smiled.

“Love you too my brown eyed boy.” I answered before going back to my own office and to work.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
